It Was All a Lie
---- A Loki songfic. Bigbigbig spoilers for Thor and Avengers if you haven't seen it which you should it's awesome. Lyrics are in italics, quotes from the films are in bold Song is Lies by Evanescence ---- Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear Sealed with lies through so many tears Lost from within, pursuing the end I fight for the chance to be lied to again My whole life a lie. I am no Odinson nor will I ever be. I am Frost Giant, a piece in Odin's game for peace. No wonder Thor was ever favoured, it all makes perfect sense now. I could never have lived up to being of Asgard truly, for I have always been a monster. "You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne!" You will never be strong enough You will never be good enough You were never conceived in love You will not rise above Odin never loved me as a son, he loved me as a tool for his precious peace. That was always his true intent, whether he claims otherwise or not. Thor claims he had no knowledge but how can I ever forgive him for it was his stupidity that revealed all these lies! "I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal!" They'll never see I'll never be I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me I was born to be a king as well! If Thor can have a kingdom why can't I? But I have to try and prove myself worthy every second as he gets everything handed to him. I will always be second best. I am destined to be a king, I will become strong and powerful and not a single soul will be able to stop me. "I am burdened with glorious purpose." But through my tears breaks a blinding light Birthing a dawn to this endless night Arms outstretched, awaiting me An open embrace upon a bleeding tree Mortals were designed to be ruled. They think stopping me was to do good but how are they so blind to the hate and war of their world? The Chitauri offered me a place, a war, a kingdom. They may have stopped me from having the Earth but they are blinded by loving themselves. I offered them leadership and peace. "Freedom is life's great lie." Rest in me and I'll comfort you I have lived and I died for you Abide in me and I vow to you I will never forsake you How is it fair that for all the mistakes Thor makes he is seen as wise and great, yet I am hated, condemned for mine? They do not know how it is to feel unwanted, unworthy, unloved. They do not know how it feels to live in the chilled shadow of one's brother who is so great and mighty and gets everything he ever wanted and will want. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! They'll never see I'll never be I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me I'll never be good enough to be seen as worthy, I'll never live up to Thor! All I want is to feel equal to him, yet I never will! I have tried to impress everyone my whole life but I always get pushed aside, everything great I ever do gets cast over by Thor's great shadow. I could have done it! For you! For all of us! They'll never see I'll never be I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me I will be accepted! I will show them all that I can be just as worthy as they are! They think that they are mighty, they think they are above me. Do they know how it is to never be good enough? Do they know how it feels to see your brother crowned king when you deserved that chance? I will show them, one day. I will break the shadow and show them I am worthy of a chance. I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness Rest in me and I'll comfort you I have lived and I died for you Abide in me and I vow to you I will never forsake you You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god! They'll never see I'll never be I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me I am a worthy son! I will be true heir to the throne! Category:Leopardclaw's Stuff